We Need To Talk
by DarkElements10
Summary: Kendall and Riley talk about an important step in their relationship. Rated 'T' for sexual themes. Kiley one-shot


**We Need To Talk**

**By: Riley**

**Summary – Kendall and Riley talked about an important step in their relationship. Rated 'T' for sexual themes. Kendall/OC one-shot, Kiley**

* * *

"Alright," Riley Jackson-McGuire took a step back, folding up the measuring tape that was in her hands. "You're done; you can put your regular clothes back on now." She turned and started to straighten up all of the clothes that were sitting around her as Kendall Knight jumped down from the stool that he was standing on and looked down at his black and white outfit.

"I think you really outdid yourself this time, Ri," he commented before he started to pull off his black vest.

"Well, you guys were the ones that wanted to have an upgrade in your style," Riley replied as she gathered the clothes and started to move them towards a large closet at the back of the room. She needed to put the clothes up and she wanted to give him privacy at the same time.

"I didn't think it would be this good though," Kendall said, shedding himself of his shirt and pants, and then pulling on his gray t-shirt, yellow plaid shirt, and dark jeans. "I'm sure the fans will get a real kick out of it too." He pulled on his shoes and flopped down onto the couch behind him as Riley walked back out of the closet.

She had worked as the guys' stylist long enough to time them on how long it would take for them to change. She sat down next to him on the couch, bringing her knees up to her chest. "What can I say, it's a gift." She said with a light roll of her eyes.

"I still don't get why you get so weird about being a girl that's good with clothes," Kendall commented, putting his arm around his girlfriend's shoulders. "I mean, I get you're a tomboy, that's one of the many things I like about you, but still, it's not that weird."

"Coming from the guy that has a 'happy dance' it's not that weird in comparison, Hockey-Head," Riley teased in reply.

"Whatever, Ruby," Kendall smiled and leaned forward, kissing her cheek. He paused for a second when she didn't pull away like he expected, not a fan of PDA other than hand-holding in general. "You're not afraid that Gustavo is going to come in here?"

Riley turned her head and her blue eyes flashed with amusement as she pushed her black/red hair out of her face. "Not in the slightest," she said with a smirk. "Obviously you haven't noticed, if I'm in a rush or I actually really need to get some work done with you guys when Gustavo asks, I'll either have you in here first or somewhere in the middle." Her smirk widened as a mischievous glint reached her eyes. "But if it's a job that's not that important and Gustavo asks for my help because he needs things to be cleared or whatever, like today, I'll have you in last. Just so we can get a bit of privacy."

Kendall smiled and nodded.

Apart from the times when they would go on a date, it was hard for anyone of their group of friends that were dating, to get some alone time together. There was always someone around, not that anyone was that annoyed by it. It was also hard, as Gustavo had let Riley and her siblings out of their contracts to help Big Time Rush the year before, so even though they would still come by Rocque Records to help out, it wasn't as frequent as the past two years they had been helping them.

"I knew that your evil brain was good for something other than making plans," Kendall remarked, causing Riley to smile, her eyes shining.

"I learn from the best," she replied before grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling him towards her. She planted a kiss on his mouth.

It started slow and soft, a simple press of lips. All of their kisses started that way; Kendall reached a hand up and buried it in her dark hair, holding his hand firmly against the back of her head, being sure to keep him next to him. Then their kisses started to become a bit more heated. The two were very competitive people and, at times, they let it out when they kissed, each trying to prove who was a better kisser. It wasn't planned; it was just something fun that they did from time to time. Riley wrapped her arms around Kendall's neck and slowly started to lean back, pulling him on top of her.

Kendall smiled against her lips before pulling back a little to take a breath, then leaning down and kissing her again. It was a long kiss; he gently bit her lower lip which made her part her lips to let out a light gasp. The two continued to kiss for a bit, not exactly making out. Then all of a sudden, Kendall felt something change within him. He felt something different. It wasn't the first time that it had happened either, the last few times that they had gone on a date(when they had the time) and they were making out, he had the feeling like if things had kept going, he wouldn't be able to stop himself.

Kendall forced himself to open his eyes when he felt Riley hold him closer to her.

"Wait," he finally managed to say, leaning back.

Riley, her face flushed and her eyes opening, gave him a confused look. "What's wrong/" She asked, immediately noticing the tone to his voice. She sat up as well. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," Kendall reassured her quickly. "I just…don't think that we should do this."

Riley turned her face away from him, scratching the side of her neck. She then reached up and started to rub her arm. It was a nervous habit of hers that he noticed quickly, just like repeatedly opening and closing the top to a cigarette lighter.

This was going to be a weird conversation.

"Do you not…want to?" She asked, her face reddening even further.

"No, it's not that," Kendall licked his lips and looked at her pointedly. "I want to. Trust me, I want to. But not like this." He looked around and made a light laugh. "Especially not in Rocque Records."

Riley was silent for a moment, and then she made a snorting sound as well. "You're right," She agreed. "That _is _kind of weird." She twisted her mouth to the side before forcing herself to look at Kendall. He felt a bit bad for her; she didn't like to talk about her feelings at all, so this was in no way easy for her. "What were you thinking…then?"

He thought for a long moment, not wanting to say the wrong thing. He was in love with her, he knew that, he had said it to her multiples times. They had been together for almost a year (ok 8 months, they were still both 17) at that point and things had been great up until that moment. He was glad that they could get up to that point, it showed that she fully did trust him, which he knew wasn't easy. Her past abuse made it hard for them to have even become friends, now…

"I don't want to have sex for the sake of having sex," he finally said. "I don't want our first time to be where our hormones get the better of us." Riley continued to watch him, nodding slowly. "I want our first time together to be romantic and perfect and be at the right time."

"I _do _want to be with you, Kendall," Riley said, her embarrassment had faded a little. But it was still something difficult to talk about. "I hadn't felt this way about any of my other boyfriends and some of those relationships were mostly physical, but it never got to this point." She reached out and took his hand. "I want those things that you want too."

She then made a bit of a horrified expression.

"I've been hanging around you too much," she said. "Wanting things to be romantic and all." When their relationship started, Riley was not one for romance and clichés and she had told him that many times before, even before they had starting dating. But that was one of the things that Kendall had liked and still did like about her. She wasn't like all of the other girls that expect movie scene dates and romantic moments every single minute of her relationship. She just liked to have fun and keep things mostly casual and have romantic things happen only for special occasions though when he did surprise her with something she was usually pleased.

Kendall was just glad that she felt the same way about something as important as this.

"Glad I could rub off on you," Kendall replied. He tightened the grip on her hand and the two sat there in silence for a while, rubbing their thumbs over each other's hands. "That kind of killed the mood, didn't it?"

"Just a little," Riley replied with a light, un-Riley like giggle.

"Alright, well, let's get out of here and see what everyone else is doing," Kendall said as he stood up, puling Riley up with him. "Oh, I know," his eyes flashed. "Let's go play mini-golf."

Riley scowled as the two started out of the fitting room. "You're only suggesting that because you're the only one that wins. Last time, Logan got so mad that he actually broke a golf club."

Kendall winked. "That's the idea."

* * *

For a while as Kendall and his band and Riley and her family's band worked on their music and just hung out with their friends, they didn't really think about their conversation from before. It wasn't until Kendall had called her one day to ask her out on a date that they brought it up again. He wasn't going to pressure her into it, they were just going to have dinner and then see what happened from there. With a lot of hesitation, Riley agreed to the date, not knowing what to expect.

Coming from someone that didn't trust him or anyone when she first met him to someone that was willing to take a big step in her relationship with, it was scary for her. She knew that she loved him, and the one thought that kept her with her decision was that while she knew that there was a good chance that they would break up at some point in time and go out with other people, there was no one else that she would want to take the step with.

When he picked her up for their date, he had surprised her with a bouquet of daisies, which was her favorite flower, and then the two of them had gone out to a restaurant. It wasn't that fancy of a place, Riley hated to dress up unless it was for an event, and Kendall was too nervous to pick out something that would really fit into the fancy air of the restaurant.

After dinner, the two took a quick walk on the beach and then went back to 2J. Riley wasn't sure how he managed to get everyone out of the apartment that night, but it was completely empty when they had gotten there.

"Nice candles," she commented as he closed the door to the apartment behind her. The lights had been dimmed and there were lit candles everywhere, creating a light glow over the apartment.

"Well," Kendall took a breath. "We did say that we wanted things to be romantic."

"Right," Riley walked over to the couch and sat down on it, crossing her legs under the summer dress that she had put on. She didn't like to wear dresses much, but that was only because she didn't think that they looked good on her. She wore it because Kendall said it was his favorite dress of hers.

Just like he usually wore Old Spice because Riley said it was her favorite smell on him.

"Do you want to listen to some music?" Kendall asked, trying to find something to do. He didn't give her an answer before he disappeared into his room. A few seconds later their song "Two Is Better than One" by Boys like Girls ft. Taylor Swift came out of his room, wafting over the apartment.

Kendall walked around the couch and sat down next to her, leaning back, putting his arm on the top of the couch behind her. Riley shifted into his side and the two of them sat there for a long time, listening to the music as song after song blended into each other. On one hand, it was really awkward for them; on the other it was comforting at the same time. They didn't always have a lot of time where things were just quiet around them, so it was a welcome change.

Kendall finally made a move by brushing some of Riley's hair out of her face with his hand. "I didn't tell you before," he said quietly. 'You look beautiful tonight."

Riley blushed; she had gotten better at taking compliments from him, but it was the unexpected ones like that, the ones that came out of nowhere that made her blush.

"Thanks," she replied, lifting her gaze to look at him.

Kendall moved forward and gently kissed her. Riley placed a hand on his cheek and tentatively kissed him back. Kendall placed his hands on her cheeks and gently rubbed his thumbs over them, hoping that she knew that he was trying to reassure her with that movement. After a few moments, he felt her loosening up a little.

When he pulled back to get some air, he looked right into her eyes, searching. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked. "We don't have to you if you aren't ready."

He knew that there were a lot of things that would make her hesitate. The future and not knowing how their relationship would go after taking that step, trying to figure out how to tell their family and friends, _if _they would tell their family and friends, the scars that were on her body from years of abuse. There were a lot of things and he just wanted to be sure that she was ok. He cared about her too much to make something tear them up again, not after he had screwed up with that letter that he had gotten from his father.

He didn't want that to happen again.

He cared way too much about her for that to happen.

"Yeah," Riley nodded. "Kendall, I'm sure." She gave a half smile.

Kendall smiled back before he kissed her again. He then took her hand and stood up, leading her to his bedroom. He kissed her in the doorway again before letting her go inside and gently close the door behind the two of them.

…

..

.

Riley opened her eyes.

She was confused for a moment before turning around to find a pair of green-yellow eyes open and smiling at her.

Riley was slightly annoyed at first, as Kendall had scared her when she noticed that he was awake. But then, she slowly smiled back at him. The memories of what happened only hours before acme to her; his gentle touches and kisses, him whispering soft words of comfort to her. Her face immediately turned red. Kendall grabbed onto her hand and brought it up to his mouth, kissing the back of her hand. Riley rolled her eyes and turned her face into the pillow. She looked up when she felt Kendall sit up. She looked him over, noticing that his blanket fell, showing off his chest.

Riley held the blankets against her own chest as she sat up as well, still blushing. Kendall smiled and leaned over, giving her a sweet kiss. Riley buried her face into his neck, wrapping her arms around him. Kendall hugged her back, just as tightly. He then pulled back and the two looked at each other in silence.

"You're so beautiful," Kendall said.

"I love you," she replied.

"I love you, too."

Riley then disentangled herself from his arms and turned to get out of the bed. "Can't you stay a little longer?" He asked as she reached for her clothes and started to pull them on.

Riley shook her head. "I have to get home."

"Right," Kendall then looked at his watch. "I'm sure the others will be back soon, too." He reached down to the floor and pulled his boxes and jeans on before getting out of the bed. He zipped up and buttoned his jeans before grabbing his shirt in his hand. He used his free hand to smooth down his hair as he walked around the bed towards her as she finished getting dressed.

Riley turned around and Kendall stopped as the two stared at each other.

"So…" He said lamely, trying to find the words to say. He then looked at the shirt in his hand and pulled it on over his head.

"So?" she repeated, looking at her feet.

"So, I'm…sorry that you didn't…" Kendall ran a hand through his hair. "You know, I mean, I'm sorry that-"

"Don't apologize," Riley interrupted, shaking her head. "I've heard that most times…girls can't get there when it's their first time. So, it wasn't your fault or anything." She scratched the back of her neck before pointing at the door. "I have to go." She repeated.

Kendall bent down and wrapped her arms around her, pulling her into his chest. Riley immediately put her hands up his hand and grabbed onto his shoulders, the way that they always hugged each other. They stood there for a few minutes, in each other's arms. That was all they needed to feel better about what had just happened.

"I love you," Kendall whispered to her. "I just wanted you to know." He pulled back and smiled softly at her.

"I know," she replied with a nod. "I love you, too." She slowly let go of him.

They had taken that next step and things looked like they were just going to be just fine.

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N:** Alright, I hope you guys liked this one-shot. I realized that not many people put in their stories how the couple talks about having sex before they have it and they don't really show how awkward it can be. And after the recent question we got asked on tumblr about when Riley and Rhuben have sex for the first time, I thought of writing this. I really wanted it to be realistic in the sense that they had sex before marriage because I personally believe that most people would have sex when they're in love rather than save it for marriage, but that's just me.

Now, I m sure some of you guys would have liked to see them have sex, but as I have said before, I won't write the scene explicitly, I will mostly do a fade-to-black impression or something like that, due to the fact that I haven't experienced it myself.

Plus, I wanted to make it really cute, yet kind of awkward, so once again, I hope you guys liked this.

Cheers,

-Riles


End file.
